


Breathe You In Like Your Vapor

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [24]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Love/Hate, Making Out, Pining, Sexual Tension, Timestamp, Tour Bus, Touring, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your lips make me wonder what the rest of you would taste like…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe You In Like Your Vapor

June 19, 2013- Nashville, Tennessee

Jamison raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at Michael who hadn't stopped staring at her all night. "What is it Mikey?" she asked sounding a bit perturbed because maybe she was.

She was perturbed and annoyed that for the past week she had been stuck on a bus with nothing but boys, but hadn't she signed up for that when she had agreed to join 5 Seconds of Summer on tour as they opened for One Direction? 

Though her main reason for joining had been because she had thought it would bring her closer to Ashton, her childhood best friend and the boy she had, had a huge and massive crush on for years. But of course that had backfired and Ashton had hardly even recognized her presence on tour.

He had been too busy flirting with Harry Styles' sister Gemma and Jamison was left feeling stupid for ever agreeing to this job, even if it did pay well and even if she got to explore the world and see new places.

"What is what?" Michael finally asked which brought Jamison out of her thoughts. "Can't someone just look at you Jami?" he asked and Jamison rolled her eyes because Michael knew how much she hated that nickname. She liked to be called Jamison though she did allow Ashton to call her Jay but only Ashton was allowed that.

"People can look at me Mikey," Jamison answered as turned her attention back to the movie they had been watching. "But it's kind of creepy when someone stares at me the majority of the time."

Michael laughed at that before leaning closer to Jamison and Jamison felt herself shiver because she could literally feel his breath on her skin, making the hairs on her body stand up on end slightly.

"I wasn't meaning to be creepy Jami," Michael spoke softly his tone of voice having changed altogether to a seductive one. "I was thinking about how your lips make me wonder about what the rest of you would taste like," he said before leaving a light kiss on her earlobe and Jamison scrunched up her nose before reaching out and shoving him away from her.

"You fucker," Jamison hissed as she looked back at him instead of the movie. "You don't even know what my lips taste like," she told him as she shook her head. "And you'll never find out what my lips or the rest of me taste like. I'm off limits to you."

Michael laughed at that as he shook his head and went back to where he had originally been sitting, "You're only off limits because you want Ash," he said as he locked eyes with her and Jamison felt her cheeks getting hot. "I bet if Ashton wasn't the one you wanted that you'd let me in your pants like that."

Jamison fell quite at Michael's words, a bit surprised that he knew and could tell that it was Ashton that she liked since Ashton himself was so fucking oblivious to it.

"You think I'm just saying that because I like Ashton?" Jamison asked as she raised an eyebrow almost feeling like she was being challenged by Michael right now even though she probably really wasn't. "That I could just be saying no because I don't want to have sex with you."

"Every girl wants to have sex with me," Michael spoke with a cocky smirk planted on his lips. A smirk that Jamison wanted to slap off his face. "Or the ones with brains do," he added on with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sure you would too if you didn't think the world revolved around Ashton or some shit."

"I think you're letting fame get to your head," Jamison told Michael and now it was her leaning in to his private space, her lips hovering just mere inches from his. "Ashton isn't the reason I won't let you into my pants. I've slept with boys while liking him and I'll continue to do so," she said as she let her eyes trail down to his lips. "But you won't be one of them Michael," she smirked before leaning in to kiss him, against her better judgement.

It was only meant to be a quick kiss to tease him and then she had meant to pull away but when he responded back, Jamison was caught off guard by it and she let herself kiss him just a bit longer, her eyes involuntarily falling shut along the way as she kissed him a bit a harder.

Feeling his hand slip under her shirt as the kiss got more heated, Jamison felt a shiver run down her back as she let herself climb into his lap and she knew then she should probably stop things. The kiss that had started on her end as a joke was going too far but she didn't. She kept kissing him as she straddled him, a moan slipping out of her mouth and into his as she felt him push his hips up into hers and she could feel a slight erection through the way too tight jeans he had on.

Before she could do anything else but moan though, Jamison pulled away from Michael quickly as the door to the back room of the tour bus opened and she blinked several times as she looked up at Calum who stood in the doorway, clearly a bit frozen or in shock at what he had probably witnessed even if Jamison had pulled away from the kiss and gotten off of Michael quickly.

"Ummm...we...ummm..." Calum started and stopped, seemingly at a loss for words. "We're at a gas station in case you know you guys want to get out of the bus for awhile," he finally said as a blush formed on his cheeks as he looked down. "Or you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing before I walked in."

Standing quickly from the couch. Jamison fixed her clothes slightly because her shirt had gotten a bit bunched at the end. 

"We weren't doing anything," she lied as she watched Calum look up at her skeptically and she could her Michael let out a tiny laugh in sarcasm. 

At that Jamison turned and gave him a glare, "We weren't doing anything that mattered to me," she clarified as she shrugged her shoulders because in the end kissing him had meant nothing or so she'd tell herself anyway. Because in the end she kind of liked it, regardless of the fact that she knew it could never happen again.

After telling Michael that, Jamison moved to brush past Calum as she headed towards the front of the bus, almost glad that it seemed everyone else had headed inside already because the last thing she wanted was to see Ashton after making out with Michael, even if Ashton more than likely wouldn't care who she made out with.

Stepping off the bus, she let the cool air hit her and as she looked around before heading inside the gas station, she felt a slight glare as she spotted Ashton inside already and of course at his side was Gemma Styles because weren't they always joined at the hip and wasn't it Jamison's luck that the bus Gemma was in would also stop at this gas station so she'd have to see the boy she wanted fawning over someone else.

"You know," Michael's voice sounded from beside her and Jamison gave him a glare. "I bet Ashton's doing something that matters to him..or well someone anyway," he spoke insinuating that Ashton had probably already slept with Gemma. "You should just sleep with me once to occupy your time while he does his thing with Gemma."

Jamison shook her head at Michael's words, "Fuck off," she told him under her breath though there was much less venom in her tone. "And forget we even kissed," she said before walking off and heading inside the gas station.


End file.
